This invention relates in general to bearings for supporting shafts for rotation. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a center bearing assembly for rotatably supporting a shaft at varying angles relative to a support surface.
Drive train systems are widely used for generating power from a source and for transferring such power from the source to a driven mechanism. Frequently, the source generates rotational power, and such rotational power is transferred from the source to a rotatably driven mechanism. For example, in most land vehicles in use today, an engine/transmission assembly generates rotational power, and such rotational power is transferred from an output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly through a driveshaft assembly to an input shaft of an axle assembly so as to rotatably drive the wheels of the vehicle. To accomplish this, a typical driveshaft assembly includes a hollow cylindrical driveshaft tube having a pair of end fittings, such as a pair of tube yokes, secured to the front and rear ends thereof. The front end fitting forms a portion of a front universal joint that connects the output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly to the front end of the driveshaft tube. Similarly, the rear end fitting forms a portion of a rear universal joint that connects the rear end of the driveshaft tube to the input shaft of the axle assembly. The front and rear universal joints provide a rotational driving connection from the output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly through the driveshaft tube to the input shaft of the axle assembly, while accommodating a limited amount of angular misalignment between the rotational axes of these three shafts.
In some vehicles, the distance separating the engine/transmission assembly and the axle assembly is relatively short. For these vehicles, the driveshaft assembly can be formed from a single, relatively long driveshaft tube having the first and second end fittings secured to the ends thereof. In other vehicles, however, the distance separating the engine/transmission assembly and the axle assembly is relatively long, making the use of a single driveshaft tube impractical. For these vehicles, the driveshaft assembly can be formed from a plurality of (typically two) separate, relatively short driveshaft sections. In a compound driveshaft assembly such as this, a first end of the first driveshaft section is connected to the output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly by a first universal joint, a second end of the first driveshaft section is connected to a first end of the second driveshaft section by a second universal joint, and a second end of the second driveshaft section is connected to the input shaft of the axle assembly by a third universal joint.
A compound driveshaft assembly that is composed of two or more separate driveshaft sections usually requires the use of a structure for supporting the intermediate portions thereof for rotation during use. A typical intermediate support structure for a driveshaft assembly (which is commonly referred to as a center bearing assembly) includes an annular bearing having an inner race that engages one of the driveshaft sections and an outer race that supports the inner race for rotation relative thereto. The outer race of the annular bearing is supported within a generally annular support member that is usually formed from a relatively resilient material, such as rubber. The resilient support member is, in turn, supported within a rigid bracket that is secured to a support surface provided on the vehicle. Thus, the center bearing assembly functions to support the intermediate portion of the driveshaft assembly for rotation during use. Many center bearing assembly structures of this general type are known in the art.
Traditional center bearing assemblies have been designed to rotatably support the driveshaft section in a single predetermined angular orientation relative to the rigid bracket and, thus, relative to the support surface provided on the vehicle. However, because the sizes and shapes of vehicles can vary widely, the normal angular orientation of the driveshaft section relative to the support surface can differ from vehicle to vehicle. To a limited extent, such variations in angular orientation can be accommodated by the inherent flexibility of the elastomeric support. However, in more extreme situations, such flexing of the elastomeric support is undesirable. As a result, it is known to provide a plurality of differently shaped mounting brackets that respectively support the driveshaft section in a plurality of different angular orientations relative to the support surface provided on the vehicle. Although effective, the provision for such a plurality of differently shaped mounting brackets for a variety of vehicles is inefficient. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a center bearing assembly that is capable of rotatably supporting a shaft at varying angles relative to a support surface without the use of a plurality of differently shaped mounting brackets.